I Promise, I'll Be Back
by naru eun soo sasunaru
Summary: Warning : No Yaoi !  Pair    : SasuxFemNaru    Don't Like Don't Read


"I Promise, I'll Be Back"

Disclaimer : *Nunjuk tulisan Masashi Kishimoto di komik Naruto*

Rated : T

Author : Naru Eun Soo SasuNaru

Warning : No Yaoi !, OOC, Kurang pendeskripsian dll

Pair : Sekarang SasuxFemNaru lagi ! Yeeeei !

Genre : Romance #tenang saja, disini bakal Happy Ending kok, mungkin ? #getoked

Summary :

_"Sasuke, jangan seperti ini."_

"_Kenapa kau pergi ?"_

_"Aku, aku.."_

_"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu, lagipula kau juga tidak ingin mengatakannya."_

_"Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku menyayangimu."_

_"Sudahlah."_

Don't Like Don't Angry ! Okay ?

Enjoy~

"Kalau lulus nanti, kamu mau kuliah keluar ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, aku belum memikirkannya, kalau kau bagaimana ?" ujar Naruto.

"Kalau aku sih, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Yah, aku juga." ujar Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menangkap sesuatu diwajah Naruto.

"Kenapa ?." tanyanya.

Naruto tersadar. "ah tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat. Naruto menatap mata Sasuke.

"Tenang, aku tidak apa-apa." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke masih tak percaya. Sepertinya seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto. Tapi dia ingin mencoba untuk mengerti.

"ya, baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus mengatakannya padaku, dobe." kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Teme !"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Kita berdua lulus. Syukurlah." kata Sasuke senang.

"ya. Tapi..." Naruto terdiam.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah..." kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan pergi ?" tanya Sasuke.

"ya, aku mau kuliah di luar negeri." kata Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa tidak disini saja ?" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Hmm, begitulah." kata Naruto pendek.

"Yah terserahlah." ujar Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke dengan sendu.

"Maaf..." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Rumah Naruto.

"Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu yang lain. sebagiannya kau saja yang siapkan. Besok kita sudah harus berangkat." kata Ibu Naruto sambil meletakkan baju-baju di dalam koper.

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk.

"Oh ya, kau baik-baik saja kan ? Kaa-san minta maaf kalau kita harus pergi dan meninggalkan teman-temanmu." Naruto terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto tersenyum.

Kushina menatap anaknya .

"Ya baguslah, hmm, Ibu sudah menghubungi dokter Henry. Setibanya disana, kita langsung kerumahnya."

"Ya." jawab Naruto pendek.

Dia kemudian berjalan masuk kekamarnya. Mengemasi barang-barangnya yang lain. Dia berhenti disebuah foto diatas mejanya. Disitu ada fotonya dan Sasuke pada saat liburan sekolah waktu itu.

Dia tersenyum sedih.

"Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini, aku ingin kita bisa bersama." gumamnya pelan. "tapi, aku harus melakukan sesuatu disana."

Dia menunduk.

"Maafkan aku..." ujarnya.

Butir-butir bening hangat mengalir diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya.

"Kau sudah siap Naru-chan ?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto menatap langit.

"Naruto ?" tegur Ibunya.

"Ah iya, iya. Sudah." dia mengangguk.

"Ada apa ? Hmm, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke belum datang ya ?" tanya Ibu Naruto.

Naruto terdiam.

Tadi malam dia sudah memberi tahu Sasuke lewat sms, tapi Sasuke tidak membalas pesan yang dikirimkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hm, Sasuke mungkin sedang tidak enak badan jadi tidak bisa datang." kata Naruto berbohong.

"Ya sudahlah, barang-barangmu semua sudah kau masukan kedalam mobil ?" tanya Ibu Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita berangkat." ujar Ibunya sambil merangkul bahu Naruto.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi datang mengantarkannya. Atau paling tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk menenangkan hatinya. Dia melihat kelayar handphone-nya. Hanya ada pesan perpisahan dari teman-temannya, tapi tidak ada dari seseorang yang paling diharapkannya.

Dia mengusap matanya. Tidak ingin sampai air mata keluar dari matanya dan diketahui oleh Ibunya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara Naruto lebih banyak diam. Dia menatap keluar. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ada sedikit rasa takut dihatinya. Dia takut kalau sampai tidak bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling disayanginya.

Setidaknya dia berharap saat akan pergi tadi Sasuke bisa mengantarkannya. Karena baginya dia tidak tahu apakah itu akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya atau bukan. Tapi apa yang diharapkannya tidak terwujud.

Dia semakin takut akan kehilangan Sasuke.

Dia menutup matanya.

"Naruto !" panggil Ibunya.

"ya." sahutnya pelan sambil membuka matanya.

"tenang saja, kita akan kembali kesini. kau akan bisa bersama-sama dengan teman-temanmu. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi padamu." kata Ibu Naruto seolah tahu apa yang sedari tadi Naruto pikirkan.

Naruto terdiam.

"ya.." ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

Bandara Narita…

Naruto masih terus melihat sekelilingnya, berharap Sasuke muncul.

Dia menatap layar handphonenya ada sebuah pesan. Ternyata itu dari Sasuke. Dia sedikit senang akan hal itu. Tapi setelah membuka pesan itu Naruto terdiam.

_Terserahlah._ Itu adalah pesan yang tertulis dilayar handphone-nya. Naruto tertunduk.

Pemberitahuan keberangkatan Naruto 15 menit lagi. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sasuke.

Naruto pasrah. Sepertinya memang dia tidak akan datang.

Akhirnya saat keberangkatan Naruto tiba juga.

"Naruto, ayo." ajak Ibunya.

"Ah iya, baiklah."angguk Naruto pelan.

Naruto menatap kebelakang.

'_Kenapa harus seperti ini Sasuke ?' batinnya._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Jerman 09.00 pm.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya menatap sekelilingnya.

'_Akhirnya harus seperti ini'_

"Ah iya Naruto, kita pergi ke Dokter Kabuto besok saja ya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dia juga terlalu lelah untuk harus pergi sekarang. Pikirannya, tubuhnya. Semuanya. Dia sedih kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti.

Seandainya dia bisa jelaskan alasan kenapa dia harus pergi, pasti dia akan mencoba untuk jelaskan.

Tapi, alasan ini belum bisa dikatakan sekarang. Dia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk katakan apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba mengabur. Semuanya terlihat buram.

Brruk..

Naruto pingsan.

.

.

.

_"Sasuke, jangan seperti ini." _

"_Kenapa kau pergi ?"_

_"Aku, aku.."_

_"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu, lagipula kau juga tidak ingin mengatakannya."_

_"Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku menyayangimu."_

_"Sudahlah."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Rumah Sakit St. Marry.

Naruto membuka matanya. tercium bau-bauan seperti alkohol dan lainnya. Bau khas rumah sakit.

Naruto menatap Ibunya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini ?" tanyanya lemah.

Kushina membelai lembut rambut Naruto.

"Tadi kau pingsan. Dokter bilang kau kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran."

Naruto terdiam.

Mimpi.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu, Ibu mau ke hotel sebentar. Mau membereskan barang-barang kita. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau sendiri sebentar ?"

Naruto mengangguk. "ya."

"Kalau begitu Ibu pergi sekarang ya, sayang."ujar Ibu Naruto sambil mencium lembut keningnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Dia memandang langit-langit kamar.

Naruto kembali mengingat mimpinya.

'_Apakah kita akan benar-benar berpisah ?'_

tiba-tiba handphone-nya berdering.

Naruto mengambil handphonenya yang diletakkan dimeja disamping tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah nama tertera di layar handphone-nya.

Sasuke.

Dia menatap layar handphone-nya. Ada keraguan dihatinya untuk mengangkat telpon itu. walaupun sebelumnya dia sangat berharap orang itu akan menelponnya.

Dia masih menatap layar telponnya sampai akhirnya telpon itu berhenti berdering.

_You have one missed call._

Tulisan itu terpampang dilayar handphone-nya.

Dia masih ragu untuk mengangkat telpon dari Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba handphone-nya berdering kembali.

Tapi kali ini dia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo…" Jawab Naruto ragu.

"Hai, hmm… aku minta maaf." kata Sasuke.

Itu adalah kata pertama yang Sasuke keluarkan dari mulutnya. Naruto tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Sasuke mau mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." ujar Naruto.

"Ya, waktu kau bilang kau akan pergi aku sangat kecewa. Aku sedih. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku ingin kita bisa selalu bersama. Aku juga minta maaf karena tadi sudah tidak mengantarkanmu." kata Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Selamanya."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita berdua berjanji ?"

"Janji apa ?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Janji kalau kita berdua tidak pernah akan saling mengkhianati, dan kau juga harus berjanji tidak boleh meninggalkan aku. Dan yang paling penting jangan Lupakan aku."

"Ya, aku berjanji. Kau juga harus berjanji." kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan aku juga tidak pernah mau meninggalkanmu." kata Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam.

_Tuhan, aku masih ingin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. _

"Naruto ?" tegur Sasuke.

"ah iya, iya. Ada apa ?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hm, kau sekarang dimana ? Sudah dihotel ?" tanya Sasuke.

"ah iya, aku sekarang sedang dihotel untuk sementara." kata Naruto berbohong. Dia tidak ingin sampai Sasuke khawatir.

"oh ya sudah baguslah kalau begitu. Hm, kabari aku terus ya.." kata Sasuke.

"ya. Kau juga."

"tentu saja. Hm, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Love u." kata Sasuke.

"ya,,Love you too." ujar Naruto pelan.

Sasuke kemudian menutup telponnya.

Naruto menatap kosong kearah luar jendela. Terlihat daun-daun kering berguguran. Naruto menatap burung-burung yang melompat-lompat dari dahan-dahan. Kemudian akhirnya terbang meninggalkan sarangnya.

Naruto menatap burung-burung itu. Dia takut akan kehilangan Sasuke. Setidaknya Sasuke harus tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Dia menekan nomor telpon Sasuke. Menunggu hingga akhirnya telpon tersambung.

"hallo." ujar Sasuke.

"ah Sasuke, hmm sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu." ujar Naruto mantap.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk memberi tahu hal ini pada Sasuke. Karena dia tahu menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya bukanlah solusi yang baik. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke lebih kecewa lagi terhadap dirinya.

Dia percaya pada Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke juga akan selalu bersamanya.

"ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan, pasti itu penting kan ?" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sebentar.

"sebenarnya, sebenarnya,,,aku,,,aku mengidap Hemofilia. Maafkan aku tidak mengatakannya padamu." kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia terkejut akan hal ini.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku ? Ini bukan masalah sepele yang bisa kau sembunyikan begitu saja." kata Sasuke, suaranya terdengar agak kesal.

Naruto terdiam.

"ma,,maafkan aku..aku takut mengatakan ini padamu. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Aku juga tidak ingin kau khawatir. Aku ingin aku saja yang menanggung beban ini." ujar Naruto sesegukkan. Air mata membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke diam sebentar. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Yang terdengar hanya suara tangis Naruto.

"Dengan kau menyembunyikan hal ini, masalah tidak akan selesai. Justru kau membuat orang semakin khawatir. Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa selesaikan semua masalah sendirian. Jangan pernah berpikir kau akan menanggung semua ini sendiri. Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu. Bagaimana aku bisa selalu ada untukmu jika ada hal seperti ini tapi kau malah menyembunyikan dariku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kapanpun." ujar Sasuke lembut.

Naruto terdiam. Tangisnya semakin keras.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, aku tidak ingin mendengarmu seperti ini. Ayo tersenyum.." hibur Sasuke.

"ya. a,,aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena telah menyembunyikan hal ini darimu. Tapi,,tapi aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu."ujar Naruto pelan. Masih ada tangis disela-sela kata-katanya.

"jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan kau juga tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kita sudah terikat oleh langit dan bumi." kata Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"ya,,aku tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun. Karena aku menyayangi kalian semua. Aku menyanyangi mu, menyayangi Ibu, menyayangi teman-teman."

"yah begitu. Aku mau dengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu. Kata-kata penuh semangat yang selalu kau katakan padaku." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum.

"ya,,terima kasih kau mau mengerti." kata Naruto.

"tentu saja, kau adalah milikku yang paling berharga, oleh karena itu aku akan selalu menjaga agar kau selalu menjadi milikku, dobe." kata Sasuke.

"Huh ! Berhentilah memanggilku Dobe, Teme. Hmm, baiklah sampai jumpa."

"ya, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku. Aku buka 24 jam." ujar Sasuke bercanda.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"ya,,aku akan menghubungimu." kata Naruto.

"ya sudah. Baiklah sampai jumpa. Istirahatlah. Oh iya, kau harus kembali. " ujar Sasuke.

"ya..aku pasti akan kembali."kata Naruto.

"aku menunggu." ujar Sasuke.

"tunggulah." ujar Naruto sambil mengakhiri telponnya.

Dia merasa lega karena Sasuke bisa menerima hal itu. memang benar, menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari orang yang dia sayang bukanlah hal yang bijak.

Naruto tidak sadar kalau Ibunya telah berdiri dibalik pintu sejak tadi. Ibu Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil menutup mulutnya. Butir-butir bening yang hangat membasahi pipinya.

Ibu Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Dia masuk keruang dokter.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaannya ?" tanya Ibu Naruto.

Dokter itu terdiam sebentar.

"keadaannya memang cukup lemah. Tapi harapan hidupnya masih ada." ujar sang dokter.

Ibu Naruto terdiam.

"adakah cara untuk bisa membuat dia kembali sehat ?"

sang dokter terdiam.

"yah,,untuk sembuh sepenuhnya mungkin tidak bisa. Tapi untuk memperbaiki keadaan tubuhnya mungkin masih bisa. Asalkan ada kemauan dari anak Ibu juga." kata sang dokter.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan sang dokter terbuka.

"maaf dok, saya sudah melarangnya, tapi dia tetap bersi keras akan masuk." ujar seorang suster jaga.

"aku akan akan melakukan apapun asalkan aku bisa sehat. Banyak orang-orang yang kusayangi yang tak boleh kutinggalkan. Ada seseorang yang menantiku. Dan aku harus kembali. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya." ujar Naruto langsung.

Ibu Naruto terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto.

Sang dokter menatap Naruto.

"keinginanmu untuk sembuh cukup besar. Kita mungkin bisa mengadakan transfusi darah, rehabilitasi. Dan semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati kita." ujar sang dokter.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian.

Pagi hari 08.00.

Rumah Sasuke.

Tok,,tok,,tok,,

bunyi ketukan dan bunyi bell saling berganti.

Didalam rumah, Sasuke masih tertidur lelap.

Bunyi bell dan ketukan pintu masih terus berbunyi.

Sasuke akhirnya terbangun.

"siapa sih pagi-pagi begini sudah menganggu ?" ujarnya sebal.

Dengan malas dan kesal dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Baru saja dia akan mengomel tapi mulutnya langsung terkunci.

Seorang gadis manis berdiri didepannya.

Dia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"lama tidak bertemu ya.." ujarnya lembut.

Sasuke masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Naruto ?" ujarnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

"aku merindukanmu !" ujarnya sambil mencium pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terus menatap tak percaya.

"aku kembali seperti janjiku." katanya lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"ya,,,aku sangat merindukanmu." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"aku juga." kata Naruto sambil membalas senyum Sasuke.

"jangan pergi lagi ! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi." kata Sasuke.

"tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi." ujar Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian memeluk Naruto.

Burung-burung berterbangan. Yang lain kembali kesarangnya. Seekor burung betina kembali kesarangnya. Kembali pada anak-anaknya yang menunggu kedatangannya.

Dedaunan kering gugur berterbangan. Diranting-ranting pohon terlihat mulai muncul daun yang masih hijau. Kuncup-kuncup bunga yang barupun mulai bermekaran.

Sebuah awal hari baru saja dimulai. Hari dengan harapan yang baru.

~The End~


End file.
